


Cold

by qlice



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dream Smp, Dream isnt human, M/M, Sad Ending, Short One Shot, Unrequited Love, is its really love though?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28515831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qlice/pseuds/qlice
Summary: All Dream knew was the cold, the only time the relentless ice had begun to melt was through bloodshed. That was until he met George.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Cold

It was freezing, it was always fucking freezing. No matter how hard he tried to fill his life with warm cheerful things, Dream was always cold. No blood ran through his veins, and he didn’t want to know what had replaced it all those years ago. Warm air licked at his face and crept under his clothes, but it never quite reached him.

Dream didn’t know what he was. He just showed up inside his vacant mind one day, void of all emotions. An abandoned vessel.

He hated what he saw in the mirror, faceless, he couldn’t tell what was in place of it and daren’t ask anyone else. The people he called friends always thought him a little strange, the mask threw most people off but those that stuck around got used to it somehow. It was the stone-cold relentlessness that disturbed them a little.

Sometimes the only way he could feel something was through bloodshed, Dream never seemed to die so the endless battles were an outlet. He spent eons watching friends getting killed, some of them by his own hand.

He lived a tranquil life for a while, alone and hundreds of miles from any humanity. That was until two children stumbled across his farm, he debated killing them but the way they protected each other from monsters made something inside him spark a little. From then on he craved nothing but that initial spark. He grew up with them, watching them go from weary teenagers to valiant warriors.

“Dream, why do you wear the mask” George murmured one night when he knew Sapnap was sleeping. Dream simply shrugged and George didn’t push for an answer. They trusted each other.

It was all simple for a couple more months until more humans began building on the land, creating new governments. A perfect excuse for war.

But those people became precious to George and Sapnap, so he refrained. God, it killed him, when one of them made a sly insult at George about a slip in his ability he felt as if he could crush their skull until nothing was in place. Bone marrow. He wanted to see bone. But George’s laugh re-lit that small spark in him that caused him to melt as if only for a moment the ice-cold wind stopped blowing.

The worst one of all was that stupid fucking family. Dream had never desired for anything more than to have what they had, he longed to love George in a way like the dad cared for his children. Anything to protect them. But he just couldn’t do it.

It was those moments where George had fallen asleep beside him and those thoughts seeped in, they infected his thoughts with images of George dying, his delicate skull crushed into Dreams palms. Bones cracked through his elegant skin, blood dripping over his soft lips. Dream imagined his pretty brown eyes plucked out by crows, impaled with his own sword. Worst of all, he saw himself standing over the body. Unbothered.

The thoughts had gotten worse, to a point where he slept far far away from George and Sapnap, just in case. He needed blood on his own hands. So when that annoying kid from that annoying family burned George’s house down, he knew his target.

“Dream” George grasped at Dreams arms, tears trickling from his eyes “Dream, I don’t care” he pleads with him to spare the child, insisting he didn’t care about the house. Swiveling to meet George he bends down and stares into his eyes, lengthy fingers cup the smaller ones face and brush away a single tear. “You’re crying though” he hums, tilting his head in confusion “Because you’re scaring me Dream” George whispers shakily, peering at the floor. Dream retracts from his friend, his mind goes fuzzy and George’s mouth pours blood. Shaking the thoughts away he rushed out of the house, leaving a sobbing George to be found by Sapnap.

Blood drips from his clothes as he slips into the home unnoticed, he showers in boiling water before returning to his friends. Some time has passed but George sits in the same place Dream left him, crumpled into Sapnap in front of the fireplace.

He pads into the living room silently and seats himself across from his friends.

They both refuse to look at him, gazes placed anywhere but the mask. Reaching a hand for George’s shoulder, he flinches away as if Dream was poison. “Don’t fucking touch him” Sapnap hisses, tightening his grip around Georges slim frame, tears begin to slip down his flushed skin again as Sapnap helps him stand. “Where are you going?” Dream asks, voice monotone “Anywhere but here,” Sapnap says through gritted teeth, dragging George out of the house. Dream begins to say something but finds himself dumbfounded, this was for them. He pushed Tommy into that lava for them. So why were they leaving?

George shivers in the night air, he can sense Dream trailing them up the hill but doesn't comment. Dream was fucking terrifying. He had always been a little strange but when George had started waking up to hands coiled around his throat he knew something was up. Bruises decorated his neck but he’d lied to Sapnap over and over. Today was the final straw, his voice was hoarse from begging with Dream. Sapnap found out, he smashed bottles, shouted, and cried with George for what felt like hours.

The wind howled at the hilltop, he turned to meet Dream. Sapnap swore under his breath before leaving to give them a moment.

“George, I’m sorry” Dreams voice sounds no different from normal “Why” George cries, looking up at the star-dusted sky. “I’m sorry” Dream repeats, a more solemn tone this time “ Sorry, it’s always sorry. When I wake up to you suffocating me or whispering the methods in which you wish to kill me. Fucking sorry” George screams, eyes pooling with tears. Dream takes a step back, breathing heavily. “George, I-” He stops himself, reaching behind his head he begins to remove the mask. Sapnap is long gone, waiting for George on the desolate beach below.

Underneath the mask is indescribable. Obsidian mist in place of where a face should be, expressionless. Horror shrouds George’s face, he doesn’t know how to react. “What do you see?” Dream asks as if he didn’t know the answer. What he thinks is tears fall down the mist, but his mind could be playing tricks on him. “Dream, I can't- I don't...” his vision is blurred with rage and sadness. “George” he steps closer, icy hands cupping George’s face. “I love you” “No, you don’t” George shakes his head, stepping out of Dreams reach. Unmoving Dream says nothing as George walks down the hill to meet Sapnap.

He walks into Sapnaps embrace, stealing one last look at where his friend once stood. The mask, alone on the hill, is the only trace left of him.

**Author's Note:**

> This its part of a huge headcanon i have for the Dream SMP and is in the same universe as my other two fics, I wanted the write something short about Dream for a while sooo here u go :p I may delete this and return to make it lengthier and more in-depth another day. Kudos and comments are appreciated :)


End file.
